Fairy's Home for Damaged ADULTS!
by zadabug98
Summary: Set three years after Lucy's surgery, everyone has grown older and moved out of Fairy's House, but not that far, just to the housing development across the street, you see. With a whole new set of challenges and trials our favorite characters make a comeback! (**NOTE** Highly suggested that you read House for Damaged Teens first, ne?)
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, so this is the sequel to Fairy's House, set three years after Lucy's surgery. If you have not read Fairy's House for Damaged Teens I suggest you do so, but IDK if it'll be a hindrance if you haven't... we'll find out.

I decided to do this because I've been desperately trying to write something new and have been miserably failing, so when I opened my FF account for the first time in MONTHS and found the sweetest fa-mail ever waiting for me (From like February) I got sooo inspired. THANK YOU LUCY ASHLEY!

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, waiting for the room to come into focus before she would do anything else. A slight moan at her back caught her attention and she shifted, turning her head to see behind her. A familiar lock of salmon hair tickled her cheek and she smiled.

Natsu was curled into her back with his cheek nestled in between her shoulder blades and his hands knotted in the hem of her, well technically his, shirt. "Oi." She whispered, elbowing him slightly. "Wake up, Natsu."

His response was a slight growl and a well placed nip at her shoulder blade. Lucy jumped and tried to get away, all too familiar with what was about to happen, but she was too slow.

Before she could do anything to prevent it, she was gathered into Natsu's arms with his cheek now pressed against her left breast, right above her heart. "Mmm," He moaned sleepily. "Lucy, your heart's beating really, _really_ fast. Did you have a dirty dream again?"

Lucy flushed, and felt Natsu giggle. "You're getting really warm, Lucy." He mumbled. "So you _did_ have _dirty_ dreams!" He giggled some more and Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Natsu," She whispered, having given up on arguing with him. "Natsu, stop it." His arms found their way around her waist and he shook his head.

"Don' wanna." He said, curling into her once more. Lucy felt like she was going to explode, but a sharp pain in her stomach centered her. She gasped, and placed a hand over her belly button.

"Natsu," She said, somewhat loudly as she tried to wrestle the man away. "Natsu get off, I need to get up."

Natsu shook his head. "No ya don't." He said. "I ain't lettin' ya go."

Lucy felt her stomach tremble and she did something she hadn't had to do in a very long time. She grabbed a fistful of bubblegum hair and pulled, throwing him across the large bed. "Get off!" She shouted for emphasis and ran to the bathroom.

Natsu rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, looking towards the slightly open bathroom door as he heard the woman retching. "Lucy?" He said, blinking the last of the bleariness away. "Are you okay?"

A gibberish response sounded from the bathroom and Lucy's head appeared in the doorway as she wiped her mouth on a towel. "No." She said. "I am most certainly not okay."

Natsu untangled himself from the sheets and stumbled over to her, resting a hand on her forehead. "What's wrong?" He said hurriedly, brushing his fingers over her form to feel for any abnormality. "Are you sick? Hurt?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled, or at least he figured she smiled, and he knew which one it was. Her 'it's not okay but I'm telling you it is so you won't worry' smile, though, he really didn't know what that looked like either. Damn.

"I'm fine, Natsu." She said finally, putting her hand over his. "Don't worry about me. Today is all about you, right? Did you take your pills?"

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not yet, Mom," He said. "I have to get in the bathroom, remember, that's where the pills are."

"Oh, right." Lucy muttered, stepping aside so as to let Natsu by. Soon he wouldn't have to go around the house by memory. Soon he wouldn't have to guess how her face looked by how it felt. Lucy touched her ears absently mindedly, running her fingers over the fading scars.

It'd been three years since she'd had her surgery and ever since little Wendy had been determined to find a solution to Natsu's blindness. She'd finally reached a successful result last fall and since then she'd been desperately searching for stem cell donors that would be compatible with Natsu.

"Oi!" A voice at the door called, pulling Lucy from her thoughts. She hurriedly threw on a soft silk robe and rushed to the door.

"Hello?" She called as she opened it, and when she saw who it was she broke into a huge grin. "Ah!" She shouted. "Grey!" She threw her arms around the man and he swung her around a few times before both of them were really dizzy.

"Where's Fire-Face?" Grey said, holding a hand to his head to steady his brain. "I figured he'd be up and raring to go."

Lucy chuckled. "Well, if my theory is correct, he fell asleep in the bathroom again."

A pair of arms threaded themselves around her waist and a head landed on her shoulder. "Who fell asleep in the where?" Natsu asked, glaring at Grey. "What kinda crazy talk are you spouting again?"

Lucy chuckled as the two men glared at each other. "Well, it's the truth."

"Juvia thinks her friends should hurry." Juvia shouted from her spot behind the driver's seat of a giant, navy blue Ford F150. "Juvia is wasting gas, and Wendy-san will not wait forever."

"Oh," Lucy said, stepping forward. "I didn't know you were going too, Juvia." She said. "And I really can't believe Grey let you drive his truck."

Juvia giggled and swirled a lock of hair between her fingers. "Juvia has her ways, Lucy-san." She said. "Natsu-san is in good hands. Juvia is an excellent driver."

Lucy smiled, but looked behind her at Grey who merely shrugged. "If she wasn't, do you think I'd let her even sit there?" He had a point.

"Oh, well," Lucy said, removing Natsu's hands from around her waist. The pills were starting to kick in, and he was getting droopy. "Grey, would you help him into the truck?"

Grey scowled, sighed, and stepped over to help the blonde. But Natsu only held her tighter. "No." He said, pouting. "I don' wanna go."

Lucy pulled and pulled. "Come on, Natsu." She said softly. "Let me go, you have to go with Grey and Juvia now, I promise you'll be right back home before you know it." This, however, didn't help. He continued to hold onto her waist, and it began to hurt.

"Ow, Natsu!" Lucy yelped. "That hurts, that hurts, stop it!"

Natsu instantly let her go, and curled into a little ball. "Did I hurt you, Lucy?" He said softly. "I'm sorry." Grey groaned and lifted the sleepy man into the back seat of the truck.

"We'll be back really soon, Lucy." He said. "Don't worry too much, okay?"

Lucy nodded and watched them go. When they turned the corner Lucy ran down the street to an ash-gray house. She ran right up to the door and started pounding. "Levy-chan!?" She shouted. "Gajeel!?"

A few seconds later, a very grumpy, very sleepy face appeared in the doorway. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. Bunny-girl." Gajeel spat, the shadows behind him showing she'd woken them up, but she didn't care.

"Levy-chan?" She called, pushing past the man and into the house. She stumbled her way into the bedroom and flicked on the lights. Levy was curled under the covers, blinking the light out of her eyes. 'Lu-chan?' She signed. 'What's going on?'

"I need a thing." Lucy said, and Gajeel just looked at her. "You know, Levy-chan. A _thing_."

Levy knew what she meant, and instantly she was up and rushing to the bathroom. "Oi!" Gajeel shouted from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "What the _hell _is a '_thing_'?"

Lucy didn't answer him and when Levy returned with a bag Lucy took it and ran.

Gajeel watched her go and flicked the lights back off, stumbling back to the large bed. He fell onto the fluffy mattress and looked up when Levy did the same. "So?" He said. "You gonna tell me what's with Bunny-Girl?"

Levy thought for a moment, looking at him out the corner of her eye before shrugging. She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on either side of her belly-button raised a few inches from the skin and then meshed them together.

Gajeel just kind of looked at her, it was a sign he wasn't familiar with. Levy pursed her lips and walked back to the bathroom. When she came back out she threw a box at him. He flipped it over and almost gagged.

"No." He said, just staring at the little box on the comforter. He paused. "Wait. Why do you have these, anyways?"

Levy blushed and pulled on a strand of hair, refusing to meet his eyes. "In case." She whispered hoarsly, something she'd started doing at random moments. Each and every word she spoke made Gajeel's heart race, and these even more so than any that she'd said before.

"In case." Gajeel repeated, a blush forming on his cheeks. Levy saw this and smirked, crawling over the bed to sit right in front of him. She nodded, leaning into his chest.

"In case."

* * *

hm? hm? What's in the box? You probably already know, don'tcha? Aw... But dude, I LOVE GaLe they are like my favorite Fairy Tail pairing just because of how they started out you know? *Fangirl sigh*

Let me know what you think~! And... if you're seeing these weird black lines I have no idea how they got there, honest. It's freaking me out a little. If you can't see them, then I probably sound crazy. AND THAT'S OKAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks a super million much for the very much appreciated reviews! Sorry for the kinda late update but I just got back last night from Durham. The ***** ******** School of Math and Science had their Welcome Day yesterday so I've been busy with that stuff for a bit

ANYWAYS! I just wanna thank you, again, and I hope you like this next Chapter, Intro - Erza and Jellal. Yay!

******Oh, almost forgot, just a bit of a note and I write it down there somewhere too, but it's been three years (obviously, author, duh) so I'm making them be at least halfway healed so Gray won't strip as much (pfft, yeah, sure) and Erza won't go bonkers over font sizes and Jellal will stay Jellal (hopefully) and Juvia won't cry every five seconds and Gajeel won't floss with steel wool and Levy will talk (a little) and... yeah... all that other stuff.

* * *

Lucy screamed. She couldn't help it, and she doubted anyone would blame her, really. In her hand was the blasted little plastic stick, mocking her with that stupid pink line. She'd felt bad for a few days – nauseous, dizzy, hot, tired, hungry. But she'd figured it was just her period, or a cold.

But when her period never came… and the symptoms never left… Lucy shivered. What would she tell Natsu? Hell, they weren't even married yet. Well, okay, that was a lie. Legally they were married two years ago, in a court house, on a random day, nothing special.

Because Lucy had refused to have wedding until Natsu could see, and Natsu refused to move into a house with her until they were married. That was their arrangement.

Lucy paused, they were married. Married people had kids. This was totally normal.

Lucy paused, but she was _freaking out_.

Lucy paused, damn she was doing a lot of that. "Okay." Lucy said to herself after taking a lot of deep breaths. "These things are wrong all the time. See? There's even two in the package! I'll prove this thing wrong in a heartbeat."

A few seconds later, that pink line was once again taunting her.

Time froze for Lucy, the clock ticked by, the birds outside the window kept singing, but Lucy just stared of into the distance. She could feel the life being sucked out, her soul floating up in the clouds, dancing around with those singing birds and the moving clouds and-

Harsh pounding at the front door shook her out of her thoughts and she glanced at the clock.

1:38.

Seven hours since Natsu had left. Seven hours since she'd found out. Two hours since she was supposed to meet Erza and Jellal/Mystogan/Who Knows for lunch.

Erza.

Lucy's eyes widened and she ran to the front door. "Lucy!" A harsh voice demanded, followed by more pounding. "I know you're in there!"

"Well," Another voice added. "She thinks you're in there."

"Shut it, Jellal." Erza snapped, pounding on the door some more. "Lucy!"

Lucy opened the door quickly, catching Erza mid-pound. "I'm sorry!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry, Erza! I totally lost track of time!"

Erza paused and lowered her fist, taking in the blonde's appearance. "Is everything okay?" She said, her fingers twitching at her sides. "You're totally disheveled and you didn't show up to work either. Is Natsu's procedure worrying you that much?"

Lucy swallowed and shook her head, finger-brushing her hair and straightening her clothes for Erza's sake. "No," She said, "Not really." She stepped back and opened the door. "Why don't you guys come in?"

Erza and Jellal followed behind the blonde as she turned the lights on. Erza sent Jellal a look which he understood and took her hand. Natsu and Lucy's house wasn't the tidiest place ever, and even Erza agreed it never could be. No matter how hard Lucy tried Natsu was and always would be like a tornado, destroying her hard work.

Lucy led them to the kitchen and went about boiling a kettle of water. "Tea or coffee?" She offered, pulling down the little tin boxes of tea leaves and coffee grounds. "I have Oolong, Black, Chai, Lady Grey, and Jasmine Tea as well as French Vanilla, Colombian, and Hazelnut Coffee."

She turned to the pair and they shook their heads. "No, we're fine." Erza said, swatting at some crumbs on the counter. Lucy smiled and shrugged, pouring the water from the kettle into a large red mug and swirling a teabag around in it. She gestured to the large dining room table just across from the kitchen and smiled. "Let's sit down." She said, and took a seat at the head of the table.

Erza and Jellal sat down on either side of her and looked at each other. "Well?" Erza said slowly, turning her hand in a circle. "Do you wanna tell us what's bothering you?"

Lucy took a sip of her tea and smiled as the flowery fragrance filled her nose. "Yes." She said. "I'll tell you." She cleared her throat and set the cup on the counter. "Two words. Pink. Lines."

Jellal paused. "Pink lines?" He repeated, glancing at Erza to see if that made any sense to her, surprisingly it did. Though, he had no idea _why_.

"Pink _lines_?" Erza said, leaning forward. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and worry. "As in... _two_ lines?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes." She took another sip of her tea and closed her eyes. "Two lines."

Erza screamed and tackled the girl in a hug. "Oh my god, Lucy!" She shouted rather uncharacteristically. "Who have you told?"

Lucy paused, her earlier terror soothed by having someone to talk to. "No one." She said, and then corrected herself. "Well not directly. Levy-chan probably knows by now and she probably told Gajeel." Her voice trailed off. "And of course now you know."

Erza frowned. "How could Levy figure it out if you haven't left your house?"

Lucy sat up and straightened her hair. "Well," She said. "I kind of got the thing from Levy-chan. She keeps a few on hand after that scare a few months ago."

Erza opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jellal. "Hold up." He said, holding his hands out. "What exactly did you get from Levy and what the hell does it have to do with pink lines and whatever the hell is wrong with Lucy?"

The girls looked at him.

Erza stood and walked over to him, holding her hand to his ear so she could whisper. He paused to listen and his face began turning shades of pink. When Erza leaned back, having finished her explanation, he was as red as her hair. "And that's that." She said.

Jellal closed his eyes, took a breath, and pointed at Lucy. "You're _what_!?" He shouted, and Erza face-palmed.

"Pregnant." Erza said again, "P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. Like, with child. Honestly, Jellal."

Jellal just continued to stare at Lucy, looking her up and down. "You don't look pregnant." He said. "Those things are wrong all the time, anyway, right?"

"No." Lucy said. "I did it twice. It's not wrong." She paused and then muttered, "probably…"

Erza ignored Jellal, his face scrunched up with thoughts neither woman really wanted to know, or cared to. "Have you told Natsu yet?" She asked, crouching back to sit beside Lucy on the floor.

"No." The blonde said. "He's probably still in surgery so there's no way I _could_ tell him anyway." Erza nodded at this and smiled.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" She said. "We haven't eaten either, and it looks to me like you need to get out of the house."

Lucy thought for a moment. "But our lunch date was two hours ago, you didn't eat?"

Erza shook her head. "Nah, we waited for you but when you didn't show we came right here." She leaned over to Lucy. "To be honest, we were late, too. Master just wouldn't let us go. Took us thirty minutes to convince him we could do the work when we came back from lunch."

Lucy just stared. The great Erza Scarlet, known for her punctuality and neatness, remnants of her half-way cured OCD, was _late_? She really had changed over these last three years. But really, everyone had. Gajeel no longer nibbled on nails (at least not the metal kind), Natsu had stopped trying (and failing) to eat fire (but was still blind as a bat... for now), Levy would talk every now and then, Jellal was now only Jellal (for the most part), Juvia no longer cut herself, Gray could keep his shirt on for longer than an hour (as long as Juvia wasn't around), and of course Lucy could hear. Wendy was still at Fairy's House assisting Porlyusca in the infirmary, but she was much more talkative now.

"What do you say, Lucy?" Erza asked, drawing the blonde from her thoughts. "Food sound good?"

Lucy put down her empty teacup and stood. "Yeah." She said. "Just wait here while I go change."

Erza smiled as she walked away, her hand finding its way into Jellal's. "I'm so happy for her." She said.

Jellal snorted. "I'm not too sure." He said. "Soon she'll be taking care of two children, instead of just Natsu."

Erza winced.

* * *

Sooooo... Thoughts? I made Natsu a responsible adult... and now I wonder if that's too far-fetched. Whatever. About half-way through writing this I got the very evil idea to have Lucy end up not pregnant... but that was immediately shot down by Bisca and Alzack. Asuka's off somewhere playing with it probably... though that sounds really wrong...

ANYWAY! Hope you liked it!

RANDOM NOTE~ Have you guys ever tried Aloe Water? It's amazing, but weird cuz its got like Aloe pieces in it and is anyone else annoyed that Chapter 382 hasn't come out yet?!


	3. Chapter 3

Heya-Hiya-Hoya!

So! New Chapter, I gotta tell you guys I'm sooooo excited for this story. I should've written this a LONG time ago. I've been in a funk ever since I ended Fairy's House for Damaged Teens and I'm just so excited and inspired! I also have the bestest friends ever, guys, like you don't even know. I fangirl so hard like freaking every day over this stuff.

ANYWAY! Intro- Wendy an-do Mira! Read on!

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes.

And sighed.

Darkness.

The bandages over his eyes were still, well, there, and they itched. Bad. He remembered last year Gray had broken his arm and never stopped complaining that his arm itched. Natsu had made fun of the stupid stripper endlessly, but now he understood. Though, he'd never tell anyone. Maybe Lucy. Nah, not Lucy. She'd laugh at him… But she was cute when she laughed... Maybe he'd tell her after all.

"Oh," He heard a soft voice say to his left. "I didn't know you were awake already, Natsu-san, those sedatives should've kept you out for at least another hour." He heard the girl click a pen and scribble something onto a clipboard. Don't ask him how he knew she had a clipboard, he just did.

"Wendy?" He said hoarsely, his throat sore and scratchy. He tried to sit up, but failed and lay back down.

"Don't strain yourself, Natsu-san." She said gently, a small hand settling onto his shoulder. "Since you're awake I'll ask you a few questions, okay? 'Are you awake?'" She read.

"Yep." Natsu answered, popping the 'p'. "Is there really a question like that on there?"

He could imagine Wendy shrugging as she removed her hand from his shoulder to scribble something on her clipboard again. "Yep." She said, also popping the 'p'. "Formalities, really. Some nurse somewhere probably questioned a sleep-talking patient and got sued or something. Or so I've heard."

Natsu nodded, things like that were more common than common sense should allow but people would do anything for a little cash these days.

"Are you in any pain?" Wendy continued, reading the question from her form.

Natsu blinked and winced. His eyes were dry and he could've sworn there were a thousand needles sticking out of them. "Maybe a little." He answered, and he could've sworn Wendy clicked her tongue. Though he wasn't sure, it wasn't a very 'Wendy' thing to do.

"Are you experiencing any nausea or dizziness?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "I don't know." He hummed. "Has the infirmary always been on a boat?" He paused, his face steadily turning shades of green. "Please tell me we're not on a boat, Oh for the love of all things good and Lucy _please_ tell me we aren't on a _boat_!"

Wendy blinked and scribbled something on her clipboard, choosing to ignore the man's panic attack. "We're not on a boat, Natsu-san." She answered him finally. "But I'm going to keep you here overnight under observation. I'm also going to give you another pain killer and a very mild sedative, basically Nyquil. Do you want me to call Lucy-san before I do?"

Natsu thought for a moment and shook his head. "No," He said. "She's probably working right now and I don't want to disturb her."

Wendy smiled sweetly and nodded. "Alright." She said. "I'll wait a little bit and then go and see if I can find her, alright?"

Natsu nodded and sighed as the cold liquids leeched into his blood through his arm. "Yeah, okay." He said drowsily. "Tell her I like coconuts."

Wendy lifted an eyebrow and started to ask, but stopped when she saw he was asleep. "Well, whatever." She said softly, hanging the clipboard back onto the foot of Natsu's bed.

"Sweet dreams, Natsu-san."

* * *

Lucy looked up and cringed, watching as the determined red-head delicately ran a golden knife through the sparkling, frosted flesh of a large strawberry cake. Each rich, velvety slice was lovingly placed on a white china plate with a flourished dollop of whipped cream and a fat, shiny strawberry.

"Erza." She said for the fourth time that day, choosing her words carefully so as not to anger said red-head. "I'm not really in the mood right now for strawberry cake. Why don't you just-"

"Nonsense." Erza cut her off for the fourth time, gingerly setting the golden knife on the edge of the tall glass cake-stand that supported the strawberry cake. "Everyone is always in the mood for strawberry cake. Sad? Strawberry cake. Angry? Strawberry cake. Happy? Strawberry cake. Nervous? Strawberry cake. Worried? Strawberry cake. Excited? Strawberry cake. Scared? Strawberry cake. Anxious? Strawberry cake. _Hungry_? Strawberry cake."

Lucy smiled tightly and gripped her silver fork just as tight. "What about pregnant?"

Erza smiled proudly and took a bite of strawberry cake. She chewed slowly and swallowed, nodding. "Indeed." She said thoughtfully.

"Strawberry cake."

* * *

Wendy popped her head out of the conference room, turning her head this way and that and caught sight of Mirajane walking down the hallway, her back to the young nurse. "Mira-san!" She called, stepping out of the conference room and towards the elder woman.

Said woman turned and smiled when she caught sight of who it was that had called out to her. "Hey, Wendy!" She replied, shifting the papers in her arms. She paused thoughtfully and her face began to pale. "Natsu didn't escape from the infirmary, did he?!" She asked worriedly, turning her head around wildly to see if she could catch a signature glimpse of pink.

Wendy giggled as she came to stand before Mira. "No," She said lightly. "He's still asleep, right where I left him. It's Lucy I'm looking for. Have you seen her?"

Mira shook her head. "Lucy didn't come in today." She said thoughtfully. "I figured it was because of Natsu's surgery today and didn't pay it much mind. Why, is something up?"

Wendy shook her head, smiling. "No, I just wanted to let her know Natsu will be staying the night in the infirmary where I can keep an eye on him. I would run to her house and see if she's there, but I'm a little hesitant to leave Natsu unattended."

Wendy trailed and a moment of contemplative silence passed between the two women. Mira looked up. "I could go and see if she's home." She said brightly. "I don't have any appointments for later this afternoon."

Wendy smiled brightly and bowed at the waist. "Thank you so much, Mira-san!" She exclaimed, straightening up. "Let me know if there's anything I can do in return."

Mira smiled and held out the files in her hands. "Well then, would you take these to my office and set them on my desk? They're not that heavy."

Wendy took the medium stack of papers into her arms and stumbled just a bit before straightening up. They really weren't that heavy. "Alright." Wendy said. "I'll take them over right now."

"And I'll heavy over to Lucy's." Mira said, holding her car keys in one hand. "Thanks for getting those papers for me, I'll call Bisca when I talk to Lucy and have her patch it through to you, okay?"

Wendy nodded and waved as Mira made her way down the hallway. "Thanks again, Mira-san!" She called.

Mira held up her hand in response before disappearing behind a corner.

Wendy smiled and turned, scampering off to Mirajane's office.

"Lucy!?" Mira called loudly, knocking gently on the white wood of the door. Natsu and Lucy's house was cute and quaint, though not always tidy. Natsu was obviously to blame for that.

After a while, Mira gave up and took out her special heart shaped key-ring with all the duplicates she'd made or begged for. She immediately selected the orange-y gold key and fitted it in the lock, smiling when the tumblers fell into place with a satisfying click.

She pushed the door open and flicked on the lights. She peeked into the spare room to the left of the foyer that Lucy used for a library and flicked the lights on. Empty. She took a few steps into the house and peered into the living room adjacent to the library. Empty. She took a few more steps in and walked past the attic stairs, glancing into the living room and through it into the kitchen and dining room. Empty, though there was an empty mug of Jasmine Tea sitting on the counter and a few chairs were pulled out.

Mira immediately went into detective mode and pulled a pen light and a magnifying glass from her purse. It didn't take long for her to discover a single strand of scarlet hair. She pinched in between her fingers and smiled. "Well." She said. "That in itself is reassuring."

She threw the hair behind her back and took one last look through the kitchen before placing the mug in the sink and pushing the chairs back under the table. All that was left was the bedroom, glaring at her from across the living room. She opened the door and flicked the lights quickly. Empty.

Mira felt her shoulders slump as she sighed, stepping into the bedroom to look around. Typical messy bed, pillows on the floor and such. Satisfied, she peered into the bathroom and something caught her eye. . .

* * *

So? How do you like my cliff hanger? It wasn't originally a cliff-hanger... meh.

Anyway! Random Note! Has anyone ever stubbed your toe so bad/hard that it literally bruises and stuff? I did it a week ago and OMG guys, I hate it. Also! NEVER WALK BAREFOOT ON ASPHALT/CEMENT/PAVEMENT/CONCRETE! IT HURTS VERY BADLY! I did that too. Genius.

I GET MY BRACES OFF TOMORROW!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the late update, but I really struggled with this chapter along with a lot of things in my life right now and I just hope you like it.

* * *

Gajeel jolted awake, eyes searching the room and landing immediately on the radiant, pearlescent skin of Levy McGarden. She was curled into his side, the wide collar of her night gown hanging open barely enough for her sharp collarbones and the little mole on the side of her neck to be visible. The girl sighed and tossed gently in her sleep, rolling onto her back.

Gajeel giggled at her sleeping face. Scratch that. Gajeel laughed at her sleeping face. Gajeel didn't giggle. Gajeel does not giggle. Like. Ever.

"Gajeel." Levy moaned in her sleep, lips parted ever so slightly. Gajeel's ears perked and his heart soared. Hearing her say his name was better than a hit of heroine, and trust him, Gajeel knew how good _that_ felt.

He tore his eyes away from Levy's form and focused them on the clock. It was well into the afternoon, but he doubted anyone would be looking for them today. They'd both taken the day off to do nothing all day, something he thought everyone should do once in a while, especially the uptight Titania.

Seriously, if you shove a lump of coal up that woman's butt you'd get yourself a nice, shiny diamond.

Gajeel didn't really understand that saying, why would you want butt-gems? He was sure Levy knew, and would probably tell him. But he didn't care enough to ask.

Gajeel shook his head, dispelling the lingering stains of sleep from his mind as he did so. Ever so slowly he slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of thick flannel pants to dispel the cold. Levy sighed and turned in her sleep behind him and he chuckled, tucking the soft blankets back up around her shoulders.

He left the room, snagging a hairbrush from the counter and dragging it through his hair as he did so. When he reached the kitchen he threw the brush on the table and did the same to the fridge. Well, in the sense that he threw it open. Obviously Gajeel didn't throw the refrigerator on the table.

The fridge was fully stocked from an earlier grocery trip, so his options were looking good. He could have eggs with bacon and hash-browns or…. Oh, yeah. Waffles. It was decided.

Gajeel threw the cupboards open and dragged out the little Tupperware containers for flour and sugar and the boxes of baking powder and salt and the little bottle of vanilla. He opened the fridge and smiled. Levy had gotten cans of whipped cream. Damn, that woman knew him well.

Gajeel then proceeded to throw the… somewhat… right amount of ingredients into a mixing bowl and gave them hell with the little hand-held beater thingy they had. He didn't know what it was called. Sue him.

"Gajeel?" A soft voice whispered from the doorway, the blanket thrown around her shoulders and dragging on the ground behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He answered, reaching up to get the waffle iron from the shelf. "Waffles sound good to you?" Levy's eyes practically glowed at the mere mention of the fluffy breakfast pastry and she nodded so fast she almost fell over.

This made Gajeel laugh. "Alright, Shrimp." He said. "Just hold tight."

Levy nodded and flopped into a chair, ignoring the little name he'd just called her. Levy winced. Little.

As soon as she sat in the chair, she was back up again, holding the hairbrush Gajeel had previously thrown at the table. "What is this?" She croaked, examining the hairbrush thoroughly. "I thought I told you hairbrushes are for bathrooms, not kitchens!"

"Damn." Gajeel mutured, pouring little dollops of the batter into the waffle maker before closing the lid. "I was caught, huh?"

He stepped around the kitchen counter and leaned against the table. "What are you going to do about it?" Levy's cheeks flushed slightly and she huffed, holding the hairbrush out. Gajeel caught her meaning and smirked. "Oh, really now?"

Levy nodded and pushed the brush into his hands before sitting down in the chair with her back to him. She pulled her hair out of the blanket and shook her neck. Gajeel sighed and began running the brush through her hair gently, teasing the tangles away.

Levy sighed. "You always surprise me." She said gently, and Gajeel laughed at that.

"Well, now." He said. "That's what I live for, Shrimp."

They sat like that for a while, Gajeel brushing Levy's hair whilst the latter simply sat and enjoyed it. That is, until a scent reached her nose.

"Gajeel." She said. "Your waffles are burning."

"Damn!"

* * *

Mira glanced at the floor skeptically, not sure if what she saw was really what was there. She bent down, practically collapsing onto her knees. "No." She whispered, taking it in her hands.

"This is my skir!"

She announced, holding up the long, flowing skirt that Lucy had borrowed almost a year ago and, yes, forgotten to return. "I was wondering where that went!" Mira shouted to, well, no one as she held up the maroon cloth.

Mira sighed. "Oh well." She went to stand but then, something else caught her eye, something that had been buried beneath the skirt. She picked it up by the back end and gasped. "Oh." She said. "My. God."

Mira leaned back, hitting her back against the wall. "No." She said. "Natsu couldn't have. He's not smart enough to. Or maybe…."

Mira paled and grabbed her phone, dialing Natsu's number without even thinking. "Yo!" The idiot's voice chirped. "I don't really know how this works but start talking when the beepy thing makes the beepy sound. Kay?" And then, in the background, "God, Natsu, you're such an idiot!" and "What the hell did you just say, Gray?"

And then the beep.

"How the hell did you do it, you idiot!?" Mira roared. "Wait, never mind, I don't want to know. Rather, how could you? You're not even married! There's an order to these things and… I'll bet you don't even know what I'm talking about, do you? Oh, you're so dead."

And then, Mira breathed. "Oh my god, Natsu!" She squealed. "Congratulations!"

And then, Mira hung up.

* * *

So, thoughts? I made my guys dependable and kinda, you know... i don't know... but I could totally see Gajeel doing Levy's hair and making her waffles and then completely burning them. I hope I didn't troll you too hard.

It might be a while until my next update. The past month just hasn't been any good for me.


	5. This is not a chapter This is a rant

I'm not a bitch, I swear.

* * *

This is a rant, not a chapter, and I wouldn't typically be doing this because I welcome all criticisms and opinions because they're very helpful to me.

However.

The other day I learned that many of you who read or re-read Fairy's House for Damaged Teens in anticipation for the sequel or just because left me some wonderful reviews. I was, like, the happiest person alive, I swear. But then I came across some comments that disturbed me and yes, they were mainly centered around the areas where I goofed about the character's conditions.

You may be wondering why I've decided to write a rant about something so seemingly minor. And rightly so. Normally I would have offered an explanation as to why it happened in an author's note, fixed it, blown it off and told you to ignore it, or used it in a future chapter for drama or some crap. However, since this was not the case, I am unable to do so.

AND ANOTHER THING! Many of the errors pointed out were explained later on in the story, or in a freaking author's note. I will give you an example.

A 'guest' left me this comment, and I quote, "How did Levy say Gray had the camera? I think You forget one to many times about their conditions! I know You finished the story, I came here because of the sequel you wrote, but fix this up!"

First of all I believe, and by all means correct me if I'm wrong here, that I did in fact go back and fix the whole "Levy spoke OMG the author's going to burn in hell" thing. (If I didn't, really, please let me know, I probably sound like a real bitch right now)

Secondly, if you think that it is easy to write a 1,000+ word chapter every day as a high school freshman and not get it wrong every once and a while then by all means, have at it and let me critique every detail. By the way, you shouldn't be capitalized and learn the difference between your too/to/two's.

Thirdly, I don't take orders from you. Only suggestions. You want me to fix up the errors because your walnut brain can't wrap your mind around the basic concept without it being spelled out for you in lowercase… then ask. Nicely.

There were also questions about things that I'm certain, if they read the author's notes, they soon figured out, so I'm not going to point those out.

I will say, to those of you who were wondering how Lucy could've "heard" the announcement in chapter… 5, I think, about her visitor. I honestly didn't notice that error, but if you've ever been in a hospital there are some with little announcement scrolling screen thingys and I'm gonna say that there was one of those.

OR! Natsu heard it! Oh, yeah, yeah, that's it, Natsu heard it and, like, told her. There ya go. Woo.

* * *

I swear I'm not a bitch. If I totally turned you off with that rant, I apologize.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit of love from me to you, and trust me I played around with a bunch of different ways for Mira to find out. (One of the reasons why it took me so long) and this was my favorite. So yes, there will be a wedding. Oh, darn now I have to research weddings. But I will do it because I love you guys and these guys and this story and... I've honestly got nothing better to do.

* * *

Mira stood, throwing the skirt over her arm as she exited the bathroom. She was still fuming on the inside… And fainting on the inside… And raging on the inside… And squealing in immeasurable joy on the inside… And Mira was beginning to question her own sanity.

She heard the door open and then close with a heart wrenching thud.

Lucy?

"I swear to God, Erza."

_Erza_?

"You did not need to buy me an entire strawberry cake. And then another one to go!" The blonde's exasperation was apparent to Mira, and she inwardly sighed as she stealthily ducked behind the book shelf.

"Lucy. You know full well the healing effects of strawberry cake." Erza chided. "Must I repeat them to you? Look at my smooth, porcelain skin. Strawberry cake. My vibrant, 20-20 eyesight. Strawberry cake. My huge t-"

"Alright!" Lucy said suddenly, cutting her off. "That kind of talk is hereby forbidden from my house, young lady." Lucy jabbed a finger in Erza's direction, the latter slightly confused by the announcement.

"What's wrong with having huge talent?" She asked plainly.

Mira couldn't help it. She died.

In that instant, Mira exploded into laughter, falling from her hiding place and onto the floor. In that instant, Erza and Lucy's faces flushed, for some weird reason, and both of them stalked towards the poor white haired woman. In that instant, Mira knew…

She'd fucked up.

Before she could say "NaLu" she was bound tightly to a kitchen chair with a desk lamp shining in her face. "I'm innocent." She screamed on instinct. "I swear!"

Lucy and Erza blinked and shared a glance before each shared an evil smile. "Sure you are, Mirajane." Erza sighed mischievously. "But then what, pray tell, were you doing in Lucy's house?"

"Surely you weren't spying again." Lucy added with a fake pout. "I thought you were better than that, Mira-san."

Mira giggled awkwardly and shifted in the chair. "Well," She said quickly, avoiding either woman's eyes. "I didn't mean to. Wendy sent me over to tell you she'd be keeping Natsu overnight for observation." Mira smiled smugly, knowing full well they'd have to let her go now.

"Really now, Mira-san." Lucy said, her pout still in place. "I really thought you were better than that." Mira's smile began to slip from her face. "And using poor Wendy in your obviously made up alibi." Lucy sighed and clicked her tongue. "Really, Mira-san. What are we going to do with you?"

Mira sputtered. "But it's true!" She protested, repeating her story to them. "I swear Wendy sent me over to find you, call Fairy's House and ask her if you want!"

Erza smiled evilly. "Oh, sure." She said. "I'm sure you paid off poor little Wendy –chan to tell us your lies, didn't you? You never change, Mirajane.

Mira just sat there. How dare they?

"How dare you?" She demanded suddenly, bucking against the duct-tape that held her down. "You listen here, Lucy." She said harshly, glaring at the blonde and catching her off guard. "Why wasn't I the very first person you told, huh? Have I not been pressuring you and Natsu to get married and then have kids?"

There was a pause.

"You're not going to answer me?" Mira exclaimed. "You don't even tell me, you're not even married, and you have the audacity to get mad at _me_?"

Erza tactfully chose this moment to leave. Or so it would've been tactful. Had she not gotten caught.

"And _you_!" Mira practically hissed. "How long have _you_ known?"

Erza backed up. "Well, now, Mirajane." She said evasively. "I just kind of ran into Lucy this morning and we had a chat and I was more concerned about her wellbeing and safety and all that good stuff. You can't really blame for that can you?"

"Yes." Mira answered. "Yes, I can." There was a pause, and Mira sighed. "But I won't."

Mira remained silent for a second more before stretching her arms and breaking the tape that bound her. She stood and shook herself off, ignoring the strange looks from her friends. "You are forgiven." She announced, glancing at her watch. "Now," She said. "If you'll excuse me. I have an engagement." She glanced at Lucy. "We'll discuss _your_ engagement later."

Lucy blinked. "Engagement?" She asked. "To Natsu?"

Erza nodded. "It's only natural." She agreed. "You have to get married now that you're going to have a child." She glanced at the blonde. "Honestly, Lucy. There's an order to these things."

Lucy waved her off. "Yeah, I know that." She said. "But you don't understand. I'm already married." She ignored the automatic freak outs of her friends and continued. "To Natsu. We went down to the courthouse the same day we went down to the real estate office."

Mira blinked. "What?"

Erza blinked. "What?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

"No." They both screamed. "That won't do! You have to have a wedding."

Mira looked at Erza. "We have to plan a wedding."

Erza looked at Mira. "We have to get them a cake."

Lucy just watched as the two continued to make plans, progressively walking out the door and then down the street to their own homes. Lucy held the door open for them and waved as they walked away, still talking.

She turned around and closed the door.

"They're so weird." She muttered, but there was a blush over her cheeks and a smile on her face.

It was already late.

Lucy went to bed.

* * *

Natsu blinked and opened his eyes.

And he immediately closed them.

It was too bright.

He paused.

Too bright?

He opened his eyes, shading them against the dark and sat up.

He could see. He looked down and around and up and over and sideways and long ways and he looked and he looked and he _looked_. _He looked_.

And he _saw_.

His new vision turned blurry from tears that he didn't even bother to hide. They just kept coming and he didn't care. He picked up his phone, right where he'd left it and clicked on his photos. And he scrolled. He had almost forced Lucy to take thousands of pictures of herself so that the first person he saw was her. The way it should be.

"Hey now, buddy." A voice from the door called. "Don't be getting my DNA all teary."

Natsu looked up and saw Gray. Yep. Just as annoying looking as he sounded. "Get over it, bro." He said softly back. Gray simply smiled.

Natsu returned the smile and glanced back to his phone, noticing the little recorder icon was glowing. He had a voice mail message. From Mira.

He pressed play.

* * *

SO~? Touching moments? HM?

Yes, I used Gray's DNA to heal Natsu with this very moment in mind. I've made my male characters very... human-ish? You know what I mean? Like everyone would cry at that moment, right?

ANYWAY! Did you like it? Please tell me you liked it. I liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

So, another chapter. I discovered when I reread chapter 6-ish that I DID explain Lucy's 'hearing' the announcement and my explanation was, and I swear to God quote, "time-travel, teleportation, and witchcraft." or.. something along those lines anyway.

Hope you like this. I was given semi-requests for more on Jellal and Gajeel so here you go. Sort of.

* * *

*THE PREVIOUS DAY*

* * *

Jellal opened the front door slowly and closed it quietly before quickly tossing his key ring into the little dish on the table near the door, hanging his jacket on the hook above it. He stretched his shoulders and sighed, carrying a half a dozen bags into the kitchen.

He dropped them on the small table and opened the fridge, unceremoniously sliding jars of yogurt and packages of cheese, eggs, butter, and other stuff into the almost empty shelves, heaving the half gallon of milk in last and closing the door with a satisfying 'thunk'.

He sighed and did the same with the cabinet, shoving boxes of macaroni and cheese and cans of soup into the narrow spaces. He wadded the plastic bags into themselves and shoved them into a plastic bag of plastic bags, chuckling inwardly at the cannibalistic irony.

"Eat your family, you little piece of shit plastic bag." He said. "Or something like that."

The rest of the small apartment was dark, and Jellal didn't really care. He lived alone in an apartment building a few streets away from the neighborhood Lucy and the others lived in. Erza lived in the same building, but a few doors down and one floor up. He like to think she'd gotten the place because he was there, but he couldn't really see her staying sane with the crazies sight next door.

And by crazies he meant Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, and he really didn't have the right to call them crazy, but he knew they drove Erza crazy, so he was glad she'd chosen to stay there. With him. God, why was it so hard to say he was glad to have her around.

He sighed, again, and sat down on the couch, practically slamming his feet onto the low, wooden table in front of the sofa. By doing so he jostled the phone and the receiver fell, the empty silence filled with a never ending dial tone.

Suddenly, the phone beeped. "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again." The mechanical phone-voice-lady-thing said. "If you need help, hang up, and dial your operator."

By the time she'd gone and said it again, Jellal heaved himself forward and slammed the receiver back onto the cradle and lifted it up again. Yes, phone lady, Jellal would be making a call and he would hang up and he would dial again. Thank you for the advice.

Jellal punched in the familiar numbers and patiently waited as the little ringing sound droned on. "Hello, Heartphilia residence." An unfamiliar female voice answered, slightly out of breath. "How may I direct your call?"

Jellal cleared his throat. "May I speak to Capricorn, please?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "Capricorn-san is no longer employed at this residence." She answered, he voice sounding slightly odd. "I, however, am just as capable at direct your call Mister…." Her voice trailed and Jellal sighed inwardly, his skin prickling.

"Fernandez." He answered. "I am a friend of Capricorn's. Could you please tell me how I could get into contact with him? It's rather urgent."

The phone was muffled and he could hear the woman arguing softly with another person. After a few minutes of this exchange, the phone was un-muffled and a new voice answered. "What do you want, Jellal?" Capricorn's sophisticated lilt coming across somewhat gritty, probably from age.

Jellal smiled. "I can grow sentimental once in a while, old friend." He answered, evading the question. "Can I not call merely for the pleasure of your correspondence?"

Capricorn chuckled. "Not when you are concerned, Jellal." He answered. "I haven't spoken with you since Lucy-sama's surgery. It was a success, yes? I believe you've kept me waiting long enough."

Jellal smiled despite himself. "Yes." He answered. "Lucy's ears are functioning perfectly, but I have a bit of news I'd like to share with you."

"Oh really?" Capricorn toned, analytical curiosity dripping from every syllable. "And what would that be?"

Jellal paused. "I want you not to tell Jude." He said instead, his voice hardening slightly. "I've always been apprehensive about how easily that bastard let Lucy go, and how well he's done to stay out of her life thus far."

Capricorn was silent for a moment before speaking carefully. "I believe deep down Jude-sama does care for Lucy-sama, he just doesn't know how to show it." Another paused. "But what is this news you have to tell me? Speak quickly."

"Lucy is with child." Jellal answered bluntly. "Natsu's child."

Jellal could hear Capricorn's fist's clenching as the information registered through his mind. "Lucy-sama is?" He whispered. "Truly?"

There was an instance of prolonged silence, and Jellal was suddenly afraid of Capricorn's reaction. The man had cared for Lucy in the absence of her father, and he held a great deal of love for the girl.

"Is she happy with this man?" Capricorn said, his voice showing none of the emotions he was feeling at that moment.

Jellal smiled slightly. "I'd like to think she is." He answered. "If Mira and Erza get their way, it'll be the wedding of the century."

"I'm so glad."

Jellal blinked, he almost hadn't heard him. "What?"

There was a sniffle, and then Jellal had to hold the phone away from his face from the sheer volume of Capricorn's sobs. "I'm so glad, Lucy-sama!" He shouted. "I'm so happy for you!" He continued to weep and repeat those lines over and over.

Jellal was frantic for a moment. Hell, he'd half expected Capricorn to immediately have Natsu's head brought to him on a silver platter.

"Come on, Capricorn," Jellal said soothingly, or at least tried to. "Pull yourself together. It'll be alright." He said some more, but it was all mushy gibberish that Jellal would rather not have documented. Anywhere.

Eventually, Capricorn swallowed his tears and sighed deeply, clearing his head is only for a little while. "You said there would be a wedding." He said. "When?"

Jellal smiled slightly. "Capricorn, there's a big thing I'm sure you're forgetting here."

There was another pause, they were really thoughtful people you see, before Capricorn spoke again. His voice was soft and thoughtful. "I see." He said cryptically, and Jellal instantly knew what he meant.

Jellal nodded. "Yes." He said. "The real question is…"

"What about Jude-sama?" Capricorn finished, his tone almost as gray as the phone in Jellal's hand. "This is a very troubling thought indeed." He said quickly. "It is true Jude-sama has not made any move against Lucy-sama since the day he disowned her, but I know full well he isn't just leaving her alone. News will get out to him eventually."

The two were silent. "Well, Capricorn." Jellal said seriously, drawing his legs up under him. "It appears we have more work to do."

He could practically hear Capricorn smiling on the other end of the phone. "It's been far too long, Jellal." He said. "Welcome back."

* * *

*STILL THE PREVIOUS DAY - MAYBE, WHAT AM I, THE AUTHOR?*

* * *

Simon looked up from his desk and scowled at the man on the phone. "No." He answered sharply and then sighed. "I don't care who you are or what you're paying, it ain't happening. I ain't running a slave trade here, you know."

He pantomimed shooting himself in the head and his secretary and long time best friend, Millianna, chuckled easily. "Simon, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Her n's sounding more like nyan's.

He growled in response and slammed the phone down. "I make one half-ass comment to one friend about my single little sister and suddenly I'm some sort of slave trading pimp!"

Millianna giggled again and waved a stack of papers in his face. "Well, now, what can you do? Er-chan is pretty cute, you know?"

Simon's face flushed and he stood, glancing at the clock. "That has nothing to do with it." He spat. "When are we meeting with the Eucliffes, again?"

"The appointment was scheduled for an hour ago." She said tiredly. "But Sting-san called this morning and cancelled, something about not feeling like dealing with bull shit business shit on such a pretty day."

Simon looked at her oddly and she shrugged. "It's what he said, okay?"

The man just shook his head and flicked at the black leather eye path over his left eye. "I swear, these freaking snot nosed brats are going to be the death of me. Daddy's money only goes so far, you know. What these kids nowadays need is a good kick in the pants."

Millianna giggled. "You sound like an old man."

Simon sent her a half glare and smiled, but a sound knock on the door behind them interrupted whatever it was he was going to say. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Simon turned on his heel and then smiled when he saw who it was. "Jose." He said loudly. "It's great to see you. What brings you here? You haven't gotten yourself into any trouble again have you?"

Jose cackled at the irony of Simon's words, though Simon himself was unaware of it. "Me?" He said innocently. "I have yet to get myself into anything I can't get myself out of, my friend. T=You would be the first to know otherwise." He paused and stepped inside. "No, I'm here for something of a more personal manner."

Simon smiled. "Whatever could it be?"

Jose smiled as well, though his was more of a twisted grin than anything else. "Your sweet little sister." He said.

"I'd like her to marry my son."

* * *

SO, and I really hate to say this, I'm putting this story on a temporary semi-haitus until I reread House for Damaged Teens so that I can remember who I've used, what they've done, and how I wrote them. So far I've gotten to, like, Chapter six and I swear I have no idea why you awesome people put up with such a badly written story for so long.

On a lighter-ish note. I'm rewatching Fushigi Yuugi becuse I watched it in 7th grade after finishing InuYasha and was almost traumatized. Now I'm watching it and can't fathom why people like it. For the first 30 episodes I was praying for Miaka's death just to end my own suffering from her stupidity and then it takes a drastic turn to rape and murder.


End file.
